rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Tucker's Relationships
Tucker has relationships with many of the Red vs Blue characters. Blue Team Church/Epsilon Tucker and Church have a better relationship than Simmons and Grif, though it is similar to their love-hate relationship. Grif and Simmons bicker more, while Church and Tucker seem to have more actual conversations. The two do annoy one another though as Tucker annoyed Church repeatedly while asking for his sniper rifle or asking what the Reds were doing. Church also annoys Tucker with things like his appetite, and his habit of being killed leaving it up to the other Blood Gulch soldiers to revive him. The two do seem to like each other although Epsilon stated he wasn't really his friend. Also when Epsilon told Caboose to remeber him if he gets stuck in the capture unit he said to Caboose "Don't let Tucker help he'll just fuck it up" implying even though he is friends with Tucker he trusts Caboose more than him, this could however, be because Caboose was the one who revived him. It should also be noted that in season 5 Church says: "Just run in with the calvary if somone is screaming in pain,unless Tucker is screaming in pain in which case feel free to point and laugh." Caboose Tucker doesn't seem to have any problems with Caboose, though he does see him as an annoyance. The two have gotten along in the past with Tucker once saying that he really contributed. Caboose dislikes Tucker because he is jealous of his friendship with Church. Tex Tucker seems to get along pretty well with Tex. However, considering for the majority of the series she is the only female on the team (and thus, in all of Blood Gulch), Tex is the subject of Tucker's constant sex jokes. Tex also apparently punches Tucker in the face while he sleeps during the night. Sister They seem to like each other, with Tucker telling her in the alternate ending of Episode 100 that he didn't want to "die a virgin." In the same ending, however, he was shot by Grif, and Sister responded by shooting Grif and saying that she liked Tucker, and that he was nice to her. Also, in response to Grif making fun of having Caboose on his team in Recreation, Tucker responded by admitting that he had sex with her. Grif-"So sad. So so sad." Tucker-"I fucked your sister." Sheila One of the few interactions between Tucker and Sheila was in Episode 32, where he was driving her. Sheila believes Tucker to be an idiot, since he is unable to drive her properly, so she constantly says retard, over and over again. Red Team Sarge Tucker doesn't seem to have a problem with Sarge and the two usually work well with each other. Tucker once even gave Sarge orders, with Sarge replying he wouldn't take orders from him, however. Sarge thinks of Tucker as a good soldier and it is assumed he feels the same way about Sarge. Sarge was even willing to go rescue Tucker (although it could've been he just wanted to restore the Blues and didn't care for Tucker at all). Grif Tucker and Grif seem to get along very well as they have shared conversations and hardly insult each other. Tucker even helped Grif with when the bodies of C.T.'s allies were buried by the sand and Sarge questioned how Grif did it so fast. Tucker said he didn't help and that Grif buried the shit out of the bodies. Grif did shoot Tucker in the alternate ending of episode 100 for hitting on his sister. Also, Tucker (as an example) told Tex he'd pay her $10 to rip Grif's arm off, but this was to prove a point about Tex. Tucker also hinted he fucked his Sister, but it is unlikely that this is true.Tucker does make fun of Grif that his first girlfriend had a dick. Simmons There hasn't been a lot of interaction between Simmons and Tucker. Besides both of them trying to defeat Tex in Revelation. Donut Tucker and Donut did not interact with each other much during the Blood Gulch Chronicles,however during the some of the episodes when Donut first got his pink armor, Tucker believed he was a girl. Freelancers Wyoming In Season 3, right before the bomb in Church's robot body exploded, Wyoming shot at Tucker with a sniper rifle, then apologized. After that they had no interaction until near the end of season five when Tucker was able to remember what had happened every time Wyoming jumped back in time, even though Church and Tex always forgot. C.T. C.T. apparently seems to hate Tucker for the fact that he would not let her or her men inside the temple. Washington Wash seems to known Tucker's name in Chapter 19 of Revelation even though he never met him before. This is just a minor inconsistency as explained in the Revelation DVD commentary that Rooster Teeth didn't want to make a scene were Tucker introduces himself to Washington. Maine/The Meta Besides fighting, there has been no interaction between Tucker and The Meta. AIs O'Malley/Omega Tucker and O'Malley do not interact very much and merely see each other as just common enemies. Gary/Gamma It is hinted during a conversation with Church that Tucker seem a little intmidated by Gary. Other Doc Doc and Tucker's relationship is pretty simple.They seem to treat each other as mere aquaintences.however Tucker was surprised when Doc managed to get Sister to strip naked for him. Andy Tucker and Andy don't have much of a relationship besides Tucker trying to calm Andy down in one episode in order to keep Andy from losing his temper and exploding. Alien Since Tucker was the holder of the Great Weapon,the alien stood over him at night to guard it. It also helped him on a quest to find his ship. During this time,the alien impregenated Tucker with Junior. Category:Relationships